En gris y rojo
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: [30vicios] [Higurashi no Naku Koro ni] Drabbles y fics cortos centrados en Sonozaki Shion.
1. Inicio

**En gris y rojo**  
****

Disclaimer: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**Advertencias** Spoilers del comienzo de Meakashi-hen (capítulo 16 del anime).

**#1 – Inicio  
**

Su intención no era escapar, al menos no al comienzo.

Salir una noche y alejarse de sus estiradas compañeras era suficiente, pero, al descubrir lo fácil que era saltar el muro y la falta de vigilancia, cambió de idea.

¿Para que salir unas horas si podía alejarse por completo de ese lugar?

Conseguir que Kasai la ayudara no había sido ningún problema, por lo que sólo tenía que decidir que hacer después de salir de la prisión que algunos se atrevían a llamar colegio.

Ir a recorrer el país y hacer su propia fortuna sonaba divertido, pero sabía que si intentaba huir su familia podría mayor empeño en encontrarla y obligarla a regresar.

La mejor opción, sin duda alguna, era esconderse a plena vista.

Con la ayuda de su hermana sería fácil y aunque la encontrasen tarde o temprano si hacía eso, podría pasar un tiempo sin que nadie controlase su vida.

Sí, eso sonaba bien.

A pesar de que estaba decidida se detuvo por un momento, justo después de saltar el muro, esperando a que algo sucediera e impidiese que todo saliese mal una vez más...

_¿Uh?_

Las luces del auto la hicieron olvidar cualquier cosa: allí estaba su pasaje para la libertad y no le importaba si también se convertía en el comienzo de su perdición.

-Fin-


	2. Lluvia

**En gris y rojo**  
****

Disclaimer: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**Advertencias** Spoilers del final de Meakashi-hen (capítulo 21 de anime)

**#2 – Lluvia  
**

No importaba cuantas veces Akane la regañase por mojarse o los resfriados que seguían, siempre que llovía Shion buscaba una excusa para salir, o al menos para sacar la cabeza por la ventana.

No podía explicarlo, pero cerrar los ojos y dedicarse a sentir como las gotas caían y rodaban por sus mejillas le traía una sensación de paz inigualable.

Incluso ahora, después de que el agua se había trasformado en sangre y le recordaba lo que había hecho, sentía lo mismo.

Tal vez porque significaban que había vengado a Satoshi (¿lo había hecho, verdad?) y todo había terminado, o simplemente porque era su propia sangre, con la cual estaba pagando por todos sus errores.

-Fin-


	3. Reglas

**En gris y rojo**  
****

Disclaimer: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**Advertencias** Supongo que se puede decir que hay pequeños spoilers del capítulo 17 (Meakashi-hen)

**Notas:** La verdad no recuerdo si se mencionó cuando se convirtió Shion en manager del equipo de béisbol, pero haré de cuenta que fue después de que se descubriese quien era.

**#3 – Reglas  
**

Si dos días antes no hubiese recibido la visita de Sonozaki Mion, Irie Kyousuke se habría sorprendido al ver a la hermana gemela de esta observando la práctica de los Hinamizawa Fighters.

Al no ser así Irie estaba preparado, listo para hacer algo por el equipo y cumplir con lo prometido a Mion; por lo que, una vez comprobó que todos habían comenzado a calentar, se acercó al lugar donde la peliverde observaba el entrenamiento.

-¿Conoces las reglas?- le preguntó casualmente, mientras se detenía a su lado. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-Sí, más o menos.

-El equipo no tiene un manager en este momento...- comentó Irie observando el lugar donde Satoshi movía su bate, conciente de que Shion también estaba observando al joven.

-¿Eh? No entiendo de que...-

-O puedes convertirte en animadora- la interrumpió -y usar el mismo traje que en tu trabajo en Angel Mort- Irie no vio venir el puntapié, pero si vio la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la chica al alejarse. De inmediato supo que ella volvería y aceptaría una de las labores ofrecidas.

¿Cual? Irie esperaba que fuese la segunda opción.

-Fin-


	4. Café

**En gris y rojo**  
****

Disclaimer: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**#4 – Café  
**

-Sonozaki-san, el café es para la mesa cinco.- A pesar de que era extraño que alguien en Angel Mort, lugar conocido por sus postres, pidiese sólo un café, tomó la bandeja sin decir nada y se dirigió a la mesa.

Seguramente sólo se trataba de algún otaku que no tenía suficiente dinero y quería pasar más tiempo en el local para poder ver, o incluso fotografiar, a una de las meseras, la segunda _atracción_ de Angel Mort.

-Gracias por esperar- dijo colocando el pedido sin mirar al cliente, no era necesario, pero el otro la detuvo.

-Sonozaki Shion-san, ha pasado mucho tiempo- la menor de las gemelas Sonozaki no tuvo que girar para saber quien era, podía reconocer aquella voz fácilmente: se trataba de Oishi Kuraudo.

-Buenas tardes, Oishi-san- saludó cortésmente -Lamento no poder hablar con usted en este momento, estoy en la mitad de mi turno...- dijo en un intento por alejarse del hombre lo más pronto posible.

-No creo que eso sea problema- Oishi señaló el asiento frente y sacó su placa cuando vio que otra de las meseras se acercaba con una expresión preocupada. La joven, al ver la placa, se alejó rápidamente.

_"Abuso de poder"_ pensó Shion, molesta. Aun así se sentó frente al hombre y esperó.

-Oh, definitivamente incluso el café es bueno aquí- comentó el hombre tomando un sorbo de su bebida -debería venir más seguido antes de retirarme.-

-¿Oishi-san?- preguntó Shion. Estaba segura que el policía no estaba allí con intenciones de mantener una conversación; lo que no sabía era como hacer que el hombre fuese al grano.

-Sí, ya llegó la hora de descansar. Este será el último año que veré la maldición de Oyashiro-sama- continuó el hombre ignorándola -Me pregunto a quien _harán_ desaparecer este año...- Shion mordió su labio e intentó calmarse.

Odiaba lo que implicaba el policía, quien, en vez de hablar sobre los asesinatos, había mencionado la parte incierta de la maldición.

La parte que, tal vez, Satoshi había sufrido...

-Por supuesto, esto no es de interés para una jovencita que no vive en Hinamizawa- Oishi rió fuertemente y sacó su libreta -La razón por la que estoy aquí es ésta- dijo al fin con voz seria mientras ponía una fotografía borrosa sobre la mesa -Dicen que la tomaron en la estación de Okinomiya, una semana después de la desaparición de Houjo.- Shion observó la imagen, nerviosa, y no tardó en ver al fondo vio una cabeza rubia.

-No es, no puede ser.- dijo después de un rato, intentando mantenerse, en apariencia, tranquila.

-Sin duda.- Oishi volvió a guardar la foto en su libreta -Si Houjo Satoshi hubiese huido al menos llevaría una maleta.-

-¿Entonces...?- ¿Qué era lo que pretendía el policía?

-Pensé que la novia de Houjo sabría algo nuevo- la interrumpió, riendo una vez más.

-¿Qué tipo de broma es esta?- Shion se levantó de inmediato, había perdido la paciencia ¡Nada de lo que habían hablado tenía sentido! Era como si el hombre únicamente estuviese allí para echarle más sal a la herida.

-Shion-san, si sabe algo no olvide llamarme- las palabras de Oishi consiguieron que Sonozaki se detuviese antes de alejarse mucho de la mesa.

-Le gustaría resolver la maldición antes de retirarse ¿verdad?- dijo con odio. El policía no contestó, en vez de eso terminó su café y dejó un par de monedas sobre la mesa.

-Que tenga un buen día, Sonozaki Shion-san.-

-Fin-


	5. Espejo

**En gris y rojo**

**  
Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del final de Meakashi-hen (capítulo 21)

**#5 - Espejo  
**

Aunque eran gemelas idénticas Mion y Shion eran realmente diferentes, pero sólo ellas parecían darse cuenta de ello.

Su familia y sus amigos nunca parecían notar cuando fingían ser la otra e, incluso, esperaban que se comportasen de la misma forma cuando estaban juntas, sin importar el tiempo que habían pasado separadas.

A veces, durante las noches, Shion se preguntaba si realmente podía ser igual a Mion o, incluso, convertirse en ella.

En esas ocasiones ella recogía su cabello en una cola de caballo y se paraba frente al espejo con la esperanza de ver a su hermana allí en vez de su reflejo.

Lo que veía nunca le agradaba ya que, por mucho que se pareciesen a simple vista, el tiempo había hecho que las diferencias entre ambas fuesen cada vez más obvias.

Su hermana podía reír de forma sincera, su hermana no tenía sus manos llenas de sangre, su hermana _estaba muerta_...

-Fin-


	6. Celos

**En gris y rojo**

****

Disclaimer: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**Advertencias:** Está ubicado en el tercer capítulo de Onikakushi-hen, pero en cierta forma hay spoilers del primer capítulo de Watanagashi-hen (quinto capítulo del anime).

**#7 - Celos  
**

El molesto sonido del teléfono se escuchó por cuarta vez en la noche, y aunque Shion intentó ignorarlo al quinto timbre se rindió, por lo que sin siquiera prender la luz buscó a tientas el aparato.

-¿Aló? ¿Shion?- al reconocer la voz Shion casi soltó un suspiro. Si su hermana la llamaba a esa hora tenía que ser por algo importante, por lo que no era capaz de colgar el teléfono o pedirle que llamase en la mañana.

-Quien más- contestó al fin la menor de las gemelas Sonozaki, mientras se sentaba en su cama -¿Pasa algo, Onee?-

-Necesito pedirte un favor- Shion aprovechó la pausa de su hermana para tallarse los ojos y ver el reloj: tres y media de la madrugada -¿Recuerdas a Kei-chan?-

-¿Kei-chan? ¿Al chico que prefieres sobre tu hermana?- dijo con un falso tono dolido, antes de poder evitarlo. Era obvio que su hermana mayor estaba preocupada, por lo que no era el momento para hacer bromas. Tal vez debería disculparse, pensó, pero Mion contestó de inmediato, sin darle tiempo para eso.

-Sí, él. Ha estado comportándose algo... extraño-

-¿Y yo como entro allí?- preguntó Shion, olvidando por completo su intención de pedir perdón.

-Si lo ves ¿me dirías?- "_¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo?_" quiso decir, sorprendida. No tenía sentido que su hermana la llamase a tal hora sólo por eso, pero el tono serio en que Mion le hizo cambiar de idea.

-Si lo veo te informaré todos los detalles de lo que vea.-

-O lo que oigas- las palabras de su hermana cada vez tenían menos sentido, o tal vez era la hora; fuese como fuese Shion estaba confundida. Como si la mayor de las gemelas Sonozaki se hubiese dado cuenta de eso continuó -Tiene que ver con... Oyashiro-sama-

El sueño pareció esfumarse en ese momento y Shion se levantó de un salto, alarmada. Si Oyashiro-sama tenía algo que ver sólo había una explicación y de ser así su hermana pasaría por lo mismo que ella...

-Entiendo- de alguna forma Shion consiguió que su voz sonase calmada, aunque en realidad estaba temblando y no por el frío.

-Gracias, Shion-

La menor de las gemelas nunca colgó el teléfono luego de que su hermana se despidió. En vez de eso lo lanzó con fuerza contra la pared.

Odiaba que su hermana todavía tuviese a alguien por quien preocuparse, pero odiaba más que, de nuevo, Oyashiro-sama se interpusiese en sus vidas.

-Fin-


	7. Religión

**En gris y rojo**

**  
Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de Meakashi-hen.

**#8 - Religión  
**

Ella no creía en Oyashiro-sama, tal vez gracias a que no creció en Hinamizawa y a que las pocas veces en que había estado en el festival de Watanagashi no había comprendido el significado de este debido a su edad.

Ella no creía en Oyashiro-sama, sólo era un símbolo que las personas del pueblo habían creado para sentirse seguros. Una imagen que había servido de excusa para cometer las mayores atrocidades sin que la policía pudiese hacer algo.

Ella no creía en Oyashiro-sama ¡Era obvio que las tres casas sólo querían mantener a la gente asustada para seguir controlando el pueblo!

Ella no quería creer en Oyashiro-sama, si lo hacía su venganza se convertiría en una empresa fútil.

-Fin-


	8. Piano

**En gris y rojo**

**  
Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**#9 - Piano  
**

-Sonozaki Shion-san ¿verdad?- la menor de las gemelas Sonozaki estuvo a punto de saltar del susto. Muchas veces se quedaba después de clases frente al salón de música, a pesar de que este estaba fuera de los límites para los alumnos que no pertenecían a un club, para escuchar a la persona que tocaba allí el piano todos los días.

No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo, en realidad, pero la triste melodía que alguien practicaba la atraía a ese lugar; y aunque nunca la habían descubierto allí por lo visto su suerte se había terminado. Intentando calmarse Shion tomó aire, rogando internamente que fuese una profesora y no una de sus compañeras.

Una profesora la regañaría, una de sus compañeras regaría el rumor, junto a varias ridículas teorías sobre la razón por la cual estaba allí, para que todo el colegio se burlase de ella hasta la graduación.

Escuchando sólo el sonido de su corazón, y deseando que alguien estuviese tocando en ese momento para que la otra persona no se diese cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba, Shion giró y casi soltó un suspiro cuando reconoció a Kiyo-sensei, una de las profesoras.

-¿Quieres...?- la maestra señaló la puerta del salón de música, sobresaltándola. _¿Entrar ahí?_ ¡Nunca! Descubrir quien tocaba rompería la ilusión, prefería no saber cual de todas sus detestables compañeras practicaba todos los días. Por su cabeza pasaron varias excusas, pero al final se decidió por una respuesta directa, sin importar los problemas que podía traerle.

-No me interesa- contestó usando su mejor tono arrogante. Sin más Shion se alejó hacia las escaleras a paso rápido, para no darle tiempo a la profesora para reprenderla, mientras consideraba no regresar a ese pasillo.

-Fin-


	9. Promesa

**En gris y rojo**

**  
Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del capítulo 17 (Meakashi-hen).

**Notas:** "Kaai" es la versión de "kawaii" (lindo) que Rena usa.

**#10 - Promesa  
**

Caminar por Hinamizawa siempre era agradable, especialmente en verano. El clima era perfecto y en algunas partes del pueblo lo único que se escuchaba eran los cantos de las cigarras.

La idea de detenerse y tomar una siesta era tentadora, pero ella tenía una misión.

Shion apretó su agarre en la bolsa y repasó mentalmente los contenidos de esta: La libreta que su hermana había olvidado en Angel Mort, la caja de almuerzo extra grande para Satoko, una cantimplora con té helado para todos y un balón. Perfecto.

En el momento en el que vio el colegio sonrió con anticipación y aceleró su paso. Una vez entró y se encontró frente a la puerta del salón la abrió rápidamente, no tenía intenciones de permitirle escapar.

El silencio expectante que siguió tal acción probó que, efectivamente, su blanco estaba intentando huir y, posiblemente, había colocado trampas para demorarla, por lo que sacó el balón y lo pateó con fuerza.

Lo esperado sucedió. El balón chocó contra una cuerda que no se veía a simple vista y pronto quedó cubierto de harina y agua, pero eso no quería decir que la entrada ya era segura.

Sólo había una forma de confirmarlo.

-¿Kei-chan, puedes venir un momento?- dijo con voz dulce.

-¿Eh?... Claro- las risas mal disimuladas de su hermana y el golpe que se escuchó antes de que Keiichi alcanzase la puerta fue su señal.

-¡No te escaparas, Satoko!- el grito bastó para que Houjo se detuviese por unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para cerrarle el camino. Ahora la rubia no podría escapar por la ventana.

-¡Shion-san!- el reclamo no se hizo esperar, predecible, aun así decidió hacerle todo más fácil a la menor, al menos por ese día.

-¿Si digo que el almuerzo de hoy tiene albóndigas?-

-Aun así hay algo que no me gusta... lo sé- a pesar de que Satoko parecía haber olvidado sus intentos de huir no había bajado la guardia.

-Satoko, los vegetales son buenos para ti, este viejo hombre te lo asegura-

-Pe-pero...- Satoko seguía desconfiando y había comenzado a hacer gestos. Eso sólo podía significar...

-¡Kaai!- ...que Ryugu Rena entraría en acción.

-Rena-san, suéltame por favor- Shion rió y colocó la caja de almuerzo frente a Satoko, quien intentaba inútilmente escapar del abrazo de Rena, mientras Rika le daba ánimos prometiéndole que en la noche prepararía lo que Satoko quisiera si comía los espárragos que Shion había preparado.

-Satoko, tendrás que acabarte todo el almuerzo antes de que comiencen las clases de la tarde o mañana tendrás calabacines- dijo Shion sacando los demás contenidos de la bolsa.

-Shion-san, sabes que odio los calabacines- Sonozaki soltó una carcajada más y colocó los palitos en manos de Satoko, quien ya se había acomodado en las piernas de Rena ya que esta no parecía querer soltarla.

-Ojalá estos días continúen- Shion no estaba sorprendida de ver a Keiichi a su lado y completamente ileso, como si no hubiese caído minutos antes en una de las trampas de Satoko, por lo que asintió y añadió algo mentalmente "_incluso después del regreso de Satoshi_".

Al fin de cuentas él regresaría pronto, estaba segura.

Media horas después Shion salió del colegio con la caja de almuerzo vacía y una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose bien por haber cumplido una día más su promesa con Satoshi.

-Fin-


	10. Caramelo

**En gris y rojo**

**  
Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**#11 - Caramelo  
**

_"El mundo es cruel"_

Tal pensamiento siempre estaba en la mente de Shion durante las mañanas, cuando acababa de salir de sus sueños, sólo para encontrarse frente a una realidad en la que Satoshi no estaba presente.

Los fabulosos desayunos preparados por Kasai, lo bien que la trataba su tío en Angel Mort y las tardes juntos a Mion y los demás conseguían animarla, por lo que cuando llegaba la noche nuevamente era capaz de creer que todo estaría bien.

Pero aun así los meses pasaban sin traer una sola noticia sobre el paradero de Satoshi. No quería creer que él no volvería, pero...

Shion comenzó a sacar mecánicamente las cosas de su bolso, hasta que al sacar una caja de almuerzo, supuestamente vacía, escucho un ruido que consiguió sacarla de sus sombríos pensamientos.

"Esa Satoko" fue lo primero que pasó por su cabeza "¿encontró una forma de dejar algo sin que me diera cuenta?" al abrir la caja se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada.

Dentro había un pequeño caramelo, pero lo que consiguió sorprenderla fue ver una nota escrita con la inconfundible letra de Houjo.

_"No te atrevas a rendirte"_ decía. Sin poder el evitarlo Shion soltó una carcajada, divertida ante la falta de sinceridad de la niña.

"Tal vez" pensó, tomando el dulce entre sus dedos "todavía tengo fuerzas para esperar".

-Fin-


	11. Espinas

**En gris y rojo**

**  
Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de Meakashi-hen.

**#12 - Espinas  
**

Shion podía recordar con facilidad al menos una docena de veces en las que se había metido en problemas por sus arrebatos, pero al menos en ninguna de esas ocasiones había terminado en medio de un bosque desconocido en plena noche.

Al comienzo lo único que quería era hacerles una visita sorpresa a Satoko y a Rika, principalmente para vengarse de la rubia, quien con su última trampa había causado más daños que de costumbre; pero al ver en el camino algunas de las trampas de Houjo pensó que sería buena idea tomar un atajo, lo cual la llevó a caminar cerca a los árboles. Ese fue su mayor error.

Si se hubiese detenido un momento a pensar, Shion habría notado que la razón por la que habían trampas visibles era porqué las verdaderas trampas yacían en el camino que _parecía_ seguro.

Esquivar dos cubetas llenas de agua, tres cuerdas unidas a varios troncos, una red y un hueco cubierto de hojas la hizo internarse más y más en la floresta, pero, irónicamente, fue una simple raíz la que consiguió hacerla caer y perder todo sentido de orientación.

Y allí estaba, completamente perdida, con una pequeña linterna cuya batería podía acabarse en cualquier minuto y con la única esperanza de reencontrar alguna trampa que le indicara que estaba cerca al camino o a la casa misma.

Shion no estaba segura por cuanto tiempo había caminado, pero al fin encontró una larga cuerda, simple mecanismo que Satoko usaba continuamente en sus trampas, justo en el momento en que la linterna se apagó.

Fuese su suerte buena o mala tenía que arriesgarse, por lo que comenzó a caminar a ciegas, deseosa de salir del bosque lo más pronto posible. Otro error.

Si hubiese esperado a que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad habría visto el arbusto espinoso unos metros adelante; en vez de eso fueron las espinas del mismo lo que la alertaron de su presencia.

"¡Lo que faltaba!" pensó, deteniéndose para desenredar su ropa del arbusto.

Dos incidentes después Shion al fin encontró el camino, todo gracias a una pequeña luz que resultó ser una linterna en manos de Satoko, lo cual consiguió que su molestia con la rubia desapareciera casi por completo. Casi. Ver que esta parecía estar buscando algo o a alguien hizo el resto.

-Al fin apareces, Shion-san- comenzó la pequeña cuando la vio en el borde del bosque -Nos has dado muchos problemas, llevamos al menos una hora buscándote- la menor de las gemelas Sonozaki no esperaba escuchar tales palabras.

-¿Buscándome? Pero...- _se suponía que era una sorpresa_, terminó en su mente al mismo tiempo que la otra continuaba hablando.

-Mion-san llamó a preguntar si ya estabas aquí. ¿A quien se le ocurre salir de noche y...? Oh- Satoko cerró los ojos un segundo antes de gritar a todo pulmón -¡Rika! ¡Aquí está! Ahora,- continuó bajando la voz -Tenemos que curar eso- finalizó señalando el brazo derecho de la peliverde.

Shion quiso reclamar, decirle que estaba bien, pero al ver las heridas en su brazo cambió de idea y siguió en silencio a Houjo, mientras se maravillaba internamente ante su actitud ¿Donde había quedado la niña que lloraba por cualquier cosa?

"Satoshi se sentirá orgulloso cuando vuelva" pensó, sonriendo.

La caminata hasta la casa no fue larga, y en el momento que entró se encontró con una nueva sorpresa.

-Oh, Satoko, nunca pensé que fueses tan organizada- dijo en un tono burlón, a sabiendas de que, posiblemente, era Rika quien mantenía la morada así.

-Quédate aquí- ordenó la rubia, ignorando su comentario, antes de desaparecer en el interior de la casa, en busca del botiquín del primero auxilios. Por segunda vez Shion sonrió, orgullosa de ver como la pequeña Satoko estaba madurando.

Antes de que Houjo regresase la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una seria Rika, quien se detuvo a observarla por unos segundos.

-Satoko estaba muy preocupada- dijo en voz baja y en un tono tal que, por un momento, Shion pensó que no estaba hablando con una niña, sino con una persona mayor que había tenido todo tipo de experiencias en el pasado. Tal vez por eso decidió ser sincera.

-Lo sé-

-Fin-


	12. Piel

**En gris y rojo**

**  
Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de los capítulos 19 y 21 del anime (Meakashi-hen).

**#13 - Piel  
**

La sensación de algo frío y rasposo contra su piel la despertó.

Tardó unos segundos en recordar donde estaba, y un poco más en acostumbrarse lo suficiente a la oscuridad como para ver que era lo que estaba tocando su brazo. Cuando lo hizo intentó gritar, pero de sus labios no salió sonido alguno.

Intentó alejarse, pero el agarre del la mano descompuesta se lo impidió.

Una vez más intentó gritar, pedir ayuda, pero al ver el rostro sangriento de quien la asía con fuerza se paralizó.

¿_Ella_? ¿_Mion_? No importaba, era imposible.

Al despertar por segunda vez no vio nada; tampoco sintió algo contra su brazo, pero no consiguió tranquilizarse.

Tal vez lo anterior había sido una pesadilla, pero la presencia de un ser invisible a su lado, observándola, era real.

-Fin-


	13. Licor

**En gris y rojo**

**  
Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**#14 - Licor  
**

Pocas cosas conseguían sorprender a Kasai Tatsuyoshi, al fin de cuentas su trabajo lo obligaba a estar pendiente de los más pequeños detalles que pudiesen poner en peligro a la persona a la que estaba protegiendo o, en el caso de Shion, tenía que vigilar que ella no se arriesgara demasiado o metiese en problemas a los demás.

Hacerlo no era tan difícil como podía parecer, aunque Kasai aceptaba que la confianza ciega que Shion tenía en él le facilitaba el trabajo; pero también había veces en las que la menor de las gemelas Sonozaki parecía querer asustarlo y casi siempre lo conseguía.

Esta vez era diferente. Ciertamente Shion había demostrado una vez más que ella _sí_ podía cogerlo desprevenido de cualquier forma y que lo conocía mejor que nadie.

La botella de Shochu en la mesa, junto a una tarjeta de Feliz cumpleaños, lo confirmaba.

Cualquier otra persona habría entregado el regalo en persona, ella sabía que él rechazaría cualquier presente usando cualquier excusa.

Sin importar que Shion _había_ errado la fecha de su cumpleaños Kasai sonrió, abrió la botella y brindó con el aire.

-Por Shion-san-

-Fin-


	14. Confianza

**En gris y rojo**

**  
Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del capítulo 21 (Final de Meakashi-hen).

**#15 - Confianza  
**

En momentos como ese lo único que quería era reír y llorar. Reír descontroladamente para dejar ir su furia, llorar con fuerza para expresar su frustración.

Si supiesen que era ella, no su hermana, la que había hecho todo, no la perdonarían tan fácilmente, mucho menos le darían una segunda oportunidad. ¡Ni siquiera Satoshi lo haría! Incluso a él lo había traicionado, había traicionado a todos. Era obvio que nadie volvería a confiar en ella.

Y a pesar de ello su hermana no había dudado un segundo cuando la dejó salir ¿Por qué?

Shion no podía encontrar una razón para tal acción...

-Fin-


	15. Insecto

**En gris y rojo**

**  
Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del final de Meakashi-hen y mención de algo que omitieron en el anime.

**#16 - Insecto  
**

En un comienzo Shion no sabía porqué había tomado el cuchillo antes de salir.

"Defensa personal" no era una respuesta, ya que era imposible usarlo contra un fantasma; tampoco tenía intenciones de matar a alguien más ¡Ya todos habían pagado por la muerte de Satoshi-kun! Y mucho menos quería suicidarse, al fin de cuentas había mejores formas de acabar con su vida.

Aun así sostuvo el mango de este todo el camino y buscó continuamente una señal, algo que le indicara que debía hacer, pero tuvo que esperar hasta llegar a la casa de Kei-chan para encontrarla.

Justo cuando él salió, con una muñeca en sus manos, fue que vio a una gran cigarra muerta en el camino.

No había duda alguna, todavía tenía algo que hacer por Satoshi-kun.

-Fin-


	16. Pimienta

**En gris y rojo**

**  
Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del capítulo 16 del anime (Meakashi-hen).

**#17 - Pimienta  
**

Para Akane era fácil saber cuando una de sus hijas estaba molesta o deprimida, e incluso podía diferenciarlas al ver sus reacciones en ciertas situaciones.

Siempre que algo salía mal Mion se encerraba en su cuarto por horas, para hablar por teléfono con la que, Akane pensaba, era su mejor amiga. Shion, en cambio, tumbaba cuanto objeto encontraba en su camino y cerraba las puertas con más fuerza de la normal.

Cuando Shion estaba molesta con alguien de la familia dejaba caer _por error_ toda la pimienta que encontraba en la olla más cercana. Mion dejaba de hablarles y se comportaba como la heredera de la familia Sonozaki, en vez de como Mion, la hija de Akane.

Internamente Akane estaba orgullosa de notar esos y otros comportamientos de sus hijas, ya que sin importar que pronto estarían separadas _ella_ seguiría siendo la persona que mejor las conocía.

-Fin-


	17. Conejo

**En gris y rojo**

**  
Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de Meakashi-hen.

**#19 - Conejo  
**

Pasar por la tienda en la que Satoshi había pensado comprar un gran oso de peluche para su hermana era particularmente duro para Shion.

No sabía, ni le importaba, si Satoshi había alcanzado a comprar el regalo para Satoko antes de desaparecer, ya que la pequeña llorona no merecía algo que su hermano había intentado conseguir con tanto esfuerzo.

Sí, realmente no importaba que había pasado con el oso, quien importaba era Satoshi, y ese pequeño conejo blanco que había sido abandonado en la gran vitrina.

Ese peluche era como ella, también había sido dejado atrás, olvidado por completo, pero a pesar de todo permanecía esperando, con la lejana esperanza de que alguien llegase por el.

_Satoshi-kun_...

-Fin-


	18. Cocina

**En gris y rojo**

**  
Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**#20 - Cocina  
**

La idea de cocinar nunca había pasado por la cabeza de Shion, hasta la semana en que Furude Rika se enfermó y Satoko tuvo que pasar dicha semana a punta de arroz y miso.

Su primer intento, supervisado por Kasai, fue la prueba tangible de que tenía talento y de que, posiblemente, no tardaría mucho en ser capaz de preparar un gran banquete que podía ofrecerle a Satoshi mismo cuando regresase.

Aun así, cuando fue a entregarle el almuerzo a Satoko, las cosas no salieron tan bien.

-No tengo intenciones de comer eso, Shion-san- había dicho la niña -Además Rena-san prometió compartir su almuerzo con todos hoy- Shion, quien bien sabía de los legendarios almuerzos de esta, estuvo a punto de reaccionar de la peor forma ante eso, pero Mion la detuvo, arrastrándola al otro lado del salón.

-No es eso, Shion- murmuró Mion señalando la caja de almuerzo que su hermana menor había preparado -Satoko odia las verduras y está avergonzada de que alguien más la esté cuidando- las palabras de su hermana no eran suficientes para convencerla, pero ver a la pequeña rubia discutiendo con Keiichi, quien insistía en comer la carne preparada por Rena y dejarle las verduras para que _'creciera de una buena vez'_, le fue imposible negar que era cierto, al menos en parte.

Un par de semanas después, luego de varios experimentos culinarios, Shion regresó, decidida a hacer que Satoko accediera a comer lo que ella había preparado. No aceptaría un no por respuesta, se había dicho, y en últimas obligaría a la rubia a comer.

Para su suerte (o la de Satoko) los demás se encargaron de convencer a la pequeña, quien, a regañadientes y ligeramente sonrojada, acabó con la comida rápidamente.

-No está mal- fue lo que dijo al devolverle la caja de almuerzo -pero Rika sigue cocinando mejor...- Shion, por primera vez, no reaccionó tan mal ante las palabras de la rubia, y todo lo que hizo fue sacarle la lengua y salir del colegio, ya que sólo faltaban unos minutos para el comienzo de las clases de la tarde.

El tiempo ayudó a que Satoko dejase de quejarse, aunque, por alguna razón, las trampas que la rubia preparaba exclusivamente para ella incrementaron ("Muestras de afecto" las llamaban Furude y Maebara), pero sólo fue cuando se resfrió que ésta se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a pasar las tardes junto a los demás, Satoko incluida.

Si Kasai no la hubiese detenido ella no habría dudado en segundo en levantarse a preparar el almuerzo de Houjo e ir hasta Hinamizawa, pero su guardaespaldas se empeñó en impedírselo, en gran parte gracias a que el Doctor Irie le había recomendado guardar reposo.

Al final Shion se rindió y pasó el día dedicada a leer varios mangas que su hermana había insistido en prestarle meses atrás, hasta que al atardecer se quedó dormida.

Al despertar lo primero que notó fue el olor de comida recién preparada, y su primer pensamiento fue "ya estoy bien". Alegre, se levantó de la cama y encontró a Kasai inclinado sobre la estufa.

-Como siempre tan preocupado por mi- comentó mientras se acercaba -¿Que es? ¿Que es?- preguntó, curiosa.

-En la tarde vinieron todos- le informó en hombre, ignorando su pregunta -pero usted estaba dormida. Antes de irse Houjo-san...- Kasai abrió las ollas y Shion, al ver el contenido de estas, rió.

Esa noche su comida sería sopa de miso y arroz.

-Fin-


	19. Sangre

**En gris y rojo**

**  
Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del final de Onikakushi-hen (cuarto capítulo del anime).

**#21 - Sangre  
**

-Sonozaki Mion ha muerto- La noticia había sido dicha sin rodeos, como si fuese algo de todos los días, y aunque el hombre sólo lo había dicho una vez, las palabras se habían repetido en su cabeza tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta.

No podía ser cierto, había pensando, simplemente no podía ser. Seguro Mion aparecería de un momento a otro diciendo que todo era una broma o un error.

Tal vez era _ella_ quien había muerto y lo que pensaba que eran lágrimas era en realidad sangre. Sí, eso era, _ella_ era quien estaba en el otro mundo, cerca a Satoshi, y no lo sabía.

Sí, eso era. _Tenía_ que serlo.

-Fin-


	20. Triangulo

**En gris y rojo**

**  
Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**#22 - Triangulo  
**

-¡Terminé!- exclamó Shion, empujando el cuaderno hacia Keiichi.

Maebara se tomó un par de minutos para revisar el trabajo de la menor de las gemelas Sonozaki, y cuando terminó sólo pudo soltar un suspiro.

-Oy, Shion ¿Realmente estás intentando?- Shion puso su mejor rostro inocente antes de responder.

-Claro que sí, Kei-chan, lo hice tal como me explicaste-

-¡No! No lo hiciste- Maebara la miró con seriedad por unos segundos, conciente de que la otra no tenía intención de aceptarlo. -Realmente son iguales; Mion y tú- dijo al fin.

-Obviamente, somos gemelas idénticas- respondió la otra con orgullo.

-No estoy hablando de eso... pero hasta en trigonometría son igual de malas-

-¡Claro que no!- la chica le sacó la lengua -Simplemente no es necesario, ni siquiera tengo intenciones de regresar al colegio- comentó, un poco más seria.

-Tus padres piensan lo contrario, y yo también lo hago- la regañó Keiichi, a pesar de que sabía que era una causa perdida -¿Piensas vivir trabajando de mesera?-

-Nope- Shion tomó el cuaderno y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación -Me convertiré en la hermana consentida de Mion y ella se encargará de mi- anunció, aparentemente orgullosa de su plan de vida.

-¡Shion!- Keiichi no tuvo tiempo de responder, gracias a la llegada de una tercera persona: Sonozaki Mion -¿Que haces aquí con Keiichi?-

-¿Eh?- Maebara no entendía -Pero Mion, me llamaste anoche para que fuera tutor de...- el rostro sorprendido de Mion le respondió.

-¡Shion, lo hiciste de nuevo!- exclamó la mayor de las gemelas.

-No tengo idea de que estás hablando, Onee-

-¡Shion!- esta vez fue el libro de texto que terminó volando por la habitación.

Keiichi se alejó un poco, riendo, sin dejar de observar a las gemelas, quien incluso estaban pasando un buen rato en medio de la discusión.

_Si tan sólo esos días pudiesen continuar..._

-Fin-


	21. Cartas

**En gris y rojo**

**  
Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del capítulo 16 (Meakashi-hen).

**#23 - Cartas  
**

Algunas veces Shion se preguntaba, con toda la sinceridad del mundo, si la verdadera razón por la que la habían separado de su hermana era por su mala influencia en Mion.

-¿Por favor?- definitivamente esas eran lágrimas de cocodrilo y era imposible que su hermana mayor hubiese aprendido un truco así de Onibaba.

Sin poder aguantar más Shion comenzó a reír con fuerza, la idea de su abuela usando algo así para convencer a alguien era demasiado.

-¡Shion!- reclamó Mion -Si no quieres ayudarme sólo dilo.-

Todavía riendo Shion tomó las gastadas cartas que, seguramente, habían salido de alguna tienda de uno de sus tíos (dudaba que tuviesen algo así en la casa principal) y comenzó a separarlas, ignorando el gesto molesto de su hermana.

-Incluso si te ayudo a marcarlas tardaras lo mismo en aprenderlas.- dijo después de un rato.

-En eso te equivocas, Shion. ¡Nadie memorizará las marcas en las cartas antes que yo!-

-Engañando a niños de primaria, nunca habría creído que mi admirada hermana mayor hiciese algo así- el tono melodramático de Shion causó que esta vez fuese Mion quien rompiese en carcajadas. -¿Realmente vas a hacer todo esto sólo para ganar?- preguntó, esta vez en tono más serio, al tiempo que doblaba la esquina izquierda del tres de corazones.

-Regla número dos del club: Hacer todo para ganar- Shion ocultó una sonrisa y continuó su labor.

-Además- su concentración fue rota por la seria voz de su hermana gemela -así podrás recordar también las marcas y mantener mi nivel, en caso de que vayas en mi lugar al colegio para...- _"ver a Satoshi"_.

Shion no contestó.

-Fin-


	22. Humillación

**En gris y rojo**

**  
Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del final del manga de Watanagashi-hen y de Meakashi-hen.

**#24 - Humillación  
**

La recompensa por sus acciones no era la que quería. No había conseguido la verdad, ya que incluso en sus últimos momentos _ellos_ lo negaron todo; tampoco consiguió volver a ver a Satoshi, salvo en la sombra de Maebara Keiichi.

Al final lo único que consiguió fue ver a su orgullosa hermana de rodillas, rogándole, y acabar con todos los culpables.

Pero no era suficiente, y el escuchar a su hermana llamarla "Mion-onee-sama" sólo conseguía hacerla sentir peor.

Ella no era Mion, estaba segura de eso.

¿Shion? Tampoco, ella nunca le habría fallado de tal manera a Satoshi.

¿Quien era entonces? La única respuesta plausible era "un demonio".

-Fin-


	23. Miedo

**En gris y rojo**

**  
Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de Meakashi-hen, para ser exacta del capítulo 18.

**#27 - Miedo  
**

La primera vez que escuchó el pequeño, casi imperceptible, sonido de un paso extra tras sí se sobresaltó, pero decidió atribuirlo a su imaginación.

Era obvio, se dijo, que estaba completamente sola en aquel camino y _eso_ la tenía nerviosa.

La segunda vez se dio cuenta que era real: alguien la estaba siguiendo.

Bien podía ser alguien enviado por su familia (menos Kasai, obviamente) o incluso la policía; Oishi Kuraudo tenía fama de no rendirse sin importar lo viejo que fuese el caso.

Por alguna razón la idea la tranquilizó. Si alguien la seguía desde antes y no le había hecho nada significaba que sólo la estaban vigilando.

La tercera vez fue diferente.

No podía explicar _porqué_, pero _sabía_ que Satoshi estaba allí; cuidándola, acompañándola.

Eso era suficiente para reconfortarla y, al mismo tiempo, llenarla de odio. Que Satoshi estuviese tras ella de esa forma sólo confirmaba que él estaba muerto.

La siguiente ocasión no fue uno, fueron varios pasos, y Shion sabía que Satoshi no correría en un templo como ese, mucho menos la asustaría de esa manera.

Desde entonces los pasos parecieron incrementar, hasta el punto que no fue capaz de girar e intentar ver, inútilmente, a su dueño.

Saber _qué_ estaba tras ella no la ayudaba, sólo incrementaba el temor y el odio que sentía hacia el culpable de todo.

-Fin-


	24. Música

**En gris y rojo**

**  
Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del capítulo 18 (Meakashi-hen).

**#28 – Música  
**

Uno de sus más preciados recuerdos era la pequeña caja de música que Akane, su madre, le había regalado poco antes de enviarla al colegio.

Escuchar la simple melodía conseguía calmarla, incluso después de la desaparición de Satoshi el efecto era el mismo.

Pero un día dejó de sonar. El silencio pareció cubrir el mundo entero y no pudo soportarlo más. ¿Donde estaban todos? Por más que buscó no encontró a nadie y perdió la poca esperanza que aún tenía. ¿Que había pasado?

Un lejano sonido consiguió que volviese a levantarse, y corrió con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien, pero lo único que halló una caja rota.

Lo que había escuchado era el sonido que esta había producido al caer de la mesa y destrozarse contra el suelo.

Shion rió, al fin comprendía todo. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo le dio la bienvenida al demonio que había nacido en ella.

-Fin-


	25. Salida

**En gris y rojo**

**  
Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de Meakashi-hen.

**#29 - Salida  
**

Las oportunidades para cambiar el rumbo de su vida fueron muchas y aunque sabía el resultado que cada una de sus decisiones había insistido en ellas, sin importarle que se encaminaba, una vez más, a un callejón sin salida.

Nunca quiso crear un pozo con la sangre de Satoko y de su hermana mayor; nunca quiso involucrar a Keiichi, nunca quiso entrar al lugar en el que los Sonozaki ocultaban sus pecados. Y lo había hecho, de nuevo.

"Lo siento" repitió una y otra vez mientras caía "La próxima vez lo haré bien" no importaba si no quedaba nadie que pudiera escucharla, si no cometía los mismos errores la próxima vez todo estaría bien.

-Fin-


	26. Escalera

**En gris y rojo**

**  
Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**Notas:** Este es un universo alterno, pero, tratándose de Higurashi, es mejor decir "un universo alterno más".

**#18 - Escalera  
**

I

_-¡Es ella! ¡Es ella!-_

_-Oh, es tan joven. Pobrecilla.-_

_-Y es la hermana menor de la heredera de la familia Sonozaki.-_

_-Me pregunto si su familia hará algo para cambiar las cosas este año...-_

_-¡Cállate! Oyashiro-sama podría...-_

Desde el año anterior era normal oír aquel tipo de conversaciones a su alrededor, pero Shion no podía decir que estaba realmente habituada a estas.

Muchas veces, para calmarse, se decía a sí misma que sólo se trataba de habladurías de pueblo, lo cual funcionaba hasta que recordaba a Satoshi o a Keiichi. Ellos también había sido señalados como posibles victimas y uno había desaparecido y el otro estaba muerto.

Podía seguir fingiendo que no escuchaba lo que decía la gente al pasar, pero ya no podía negar que tan sólo le quedaban unas horas de vida y no sabía como enfrentarlo.

¿Sonreír y usar su falso tono alegre al hablar con su hermana? ¿O acaso debía sincerarse y expresar su temor?

Tal vez daba igual. Sin importar lo que hiciese ella misma había terminado de sellar su destino al quedarse en el pueblo durante el festival. Al fin de cuentas no tenía esperanza alguna de que Oyashiro-sama la absolviera por participar en el Watanagashi.

Su única razón para permanecer en Hinamizawa era su hermana gemela.

Deseaba pasar con ella el tiempo que le quedaba, crear un buen recuerdo de ese último día... la decisión estaba tomada.

Distraída, Shion observó la larga escalera que conducía al templo Furude y tomó aire, preparándose mentalmente para la subida, en ese momento llegó su hermana.

-¿Esperaste mucho, Shion?- automáticamente Shion sonrió.

No importaba si nadie las estaba esperando al final de la escalera o si la gente no dejaba de murmurar y mirarla con lástima, su hermana al fin estaba a su lado y ese era todo el apoyo que necesitaba para aparentar que todo estaba bien.

-Continúa en "Escape"-


	27. Escape

**En gris y rojo**

**  
Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**Notas:** Continuación de "Escalera".

**#06 - Escape  
**

II

Lo que había comenzado como cierta inquietud se había trasformado en un miedo tal que la hacía temblar constantemente, sin poder controlarse.

Antes de que las cosas hubiesen llegado a tal punto había intentado beber hasta perder la conciencia, ya que mientras los demás celebraban y hacían lo mismo no llamaría la atención, pero su hermana, como si estuviera leyendo su mente, se lo habían impedido.

-No puedes escapar de la realidad de es manera- había dicho mientras alejaba una botella de sake de las manos de Shion. Claro que eso no le había impedido beber en pequeñas cantidades sin que Mion se diese cuenta, pero como era de esperarse no había bastado siquiera para hacerla sentir mareada.

Por eso no había forma de explicar los pasos que había escuchado unos minutos antes, ni el que alguien estuviese respirando a su lado a pesar de que estaba completamente sola en ese rincón de la habitación.

Shion no podía negarlo de ninguna forma: Oyashiro-sama ya estaba allí.

-Continúa en "Esperanza"-


	28. Esperanza

**En gris y rojo**

**  
Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**Notas:** Continuación de "Escape".

**#25 - Esperanza  
**

III

Faltando quince minutos para las doce Shion tomó la decisión de salir.

Aunque muy pocas personas permanecían en la casa Sonozaki, los que aun estaban allí no hacían más que mirarla constantemente, esperando a que algo le sucediera antes de que el día llegase a su fin.

Eso, y la repentina ausencia de su hermana gemela, quien había sido llamada por Onibaba, habían empeorado las cosas hasta el punto en que Shion no pudo soportar más estar en esa habitación.

Ella no esperaba que el cambio de ambiente la ayudara, especialmente cuando escuchó los pasos de un ser invisible tras ella, pero el frío (o tal vez la quietud) bastaron para hacerla sentir un poco mejor, por lo que cerró los ojos y permaneció sentada frente al jardín, sin pensar en nada.

Shion no estaba segura cuanto tiempo había estado en ese lugar, pero al escuchar a alguien acercarse su temor volvió.

-Ya pasó la media noche- nerviosa como estaba la menor de las gemelas Sonozaki tardó unos segundos en identificar la voz y un poco más en procesar la información. Incrédula, observó a su hermana Mion, quien se había sentado a su lado mientras ella reaccionaba.

-Eso quiere decir...- dijo sin sentirse capaz de terminar la frase por miedo a que rompiese la ilusión. Y es que no había forma de que fuera cierto ¡ella era la victima ese año! Pero una vez más su hermana fue la encargada de confirmarlo.

-Sí- sintiendo que las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo Shion dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Mion, quien la abrazó mientras murmuraba que ya todo estaba bien. Algo le decía a Shion que eso no podía ser verdad pero, al mismo tiempo, deseó creer.

_"Todo ha terminado"_ se atrevió a pensar al mismo tiempo que abrazó a su hermana con fuerza.

-Continúa en "Pistola"-


	29. Pistola

**En gris y rojo**

**  
Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**Advertencias:** Técnicamente no hay spoilers, pero me basé en una teoría para escribirlo. Si dicha teoría resulta ser cierta (cosa que sólo sabré cuando salga la segunda serie o termine las novelas visuales) aquí se insinúa algo que puede ser un gran spoiler y que resuelve uno de los mayores misterios de la serie.

Cumplí con advertir así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.

**Notas:** Continuación de "Esperanza". ¿Alguien esperaba un final feliz:D

**#26 - Pistola  
**

IV

-Que conmovedor- escuchar esas palabras fue como un balde de agua fría para Shion, quien se separó de su hermana para buscar a la persona que había roto la ilusión con tanta facilidad. Cuando lo hizo deseó que se hubiese tratado de una entidad invisible u Oyashiro-sama mismo. Eso habría sido mejor.

-¡Tú!- exclamó Mion, quien también había visto a la mujer semioculta en las sombras.

-Pero tú...- dijo Shion, todavía sin poder creerlo.

-¿Estaba muerta?- las gemelas sintieron un escalofrió al ver a la mujer sonreír -Es una larga historia, pero no hay tiempo para contarla. La maldición tiene que continuar.

Minutos después las personas que continuaban celebrando en la casa Sonozaki salieron corriendo, sobresaltados, después de escuchar dos disparos en el jardín.

Kimiyoshi Kiichiro fue quien encontró a las gemelas. Sin perder tiempo les exigió a los demás que fuesen a buscar al Doctor Irie, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Sonozaki Mion y Sonozaki Shion habían muerto.

-Fin-


	30. Felicidad

**En gris y rojo**

**  
Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

**Advertencias:** Técnicamente podría decir que no hay muchos spoilers, ya que es un universo alterno, pero como hay un par de spoilers escondidos en medio del fic y un visitante cuyo nombre no aparece en todo el fic, pero que sólo veremos cuando salga la segunda serie... Mejor dicho: lean bajo su propio riesgo.

**Notas: **Ni-ni: la forma en que Satoko se refiere a su hermano mayor

**#30 - Felicidad  
**

El silencio en el lugar era tal que nadie podía imaginar que había alguien en el salón, mucho menos pensar que siete personas estaban concentradas jugando.

Para alguien que había visto todo desde el comienzo tenía sentido: era el último juego del día y esa última carta acabaría el empate en el último puesto entre Keiichi y Satoshi. Ninguno deseaba perder, y las espectadoras animaban a ambos desde sus corazones, mientras contenían el aire, esperando a que el rubio se decidiera por cual carta tomar.

Cuando al fin se decidió el rostro del moreno se deformó en una extraña mueca, lo cual bastó para que todos supieran quien había ganado.

-Lo siento, Keiichi- dijo Satoshi, sonriendo avergonzado, poco antes de que la celebración comenzara a su alrededor.

-La próxima vez podrás, Keiichi- lo consoló Rika, mientras a su lado Satoko felicitaba su hermano mayor por salvarse de tener que usar uno de los vergonzosos vestidos que Mion llevaba para las penitencias. Rena, indecisa, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, observando a ambos muchachos, sin saber que debía hacer y Shion, como de costumbre, estaba presumiendo por la inesperada victoria de Houjo.

Sólo fue cuando Keiichi salió a cambiarse que las cosas se calmaron un poco.

-Shi-chan aprende muy rápido- comentó Rena después de un rato, observando el tablero de puntajes -Esta vez me superó por completo.-

-Jeje, por supuesto, aprendió de la mejor- afirmó Mion, orgullosa, retirando por un segundo la vista de la puerta.

-Onee ¿De que estás hablando?- reclamó Shion, mientras tomaba el brazo de Houjo -Fue Satoshi quien me enseñó-

-¿Eh?- el rubio observó a las gemelas por intervalos, confundido -Pero si yo no...-

-Ni-ni- lo interrumpió Satoko -Es mejor que las dejes, sabes que siempre son así-

-Pero...- el muchacho no dijo más, tal vez por la mirada de su hermana menor o porque en ese momento Shion estaba jalando su brazo con demasiada fuerza.

Mientras todos esperaban el regreso de Keiichi, divirtiéndose, alguien, invisible para casi todos en la habitación, observaba la escena en silencio.

Ese era el final que buscaban, un final donde todos pudieran ser felices, y de alguna forma había sido posible.

Sin decir nada intercambió una sonrisa con la única persona que podía verle, y luego se caminó a su lugar favorito de la habitación, para observar desde allí a los demás.

Shion observó a su alrededor, en busca de la fuente de las pisadas. No encontró a nadie y tampoco tuvo tiempo para preguntarse si había sido su imaginación, ya que en ese instante la puerta se abrió y Keiichi, usando el uniforme de Angel Mort, entró.

Rena ya estaba en su modo "quiero llevarlo a casa"; Mion estaba muy ocupada riéndose, al igual que Satoko y Rika y Satoshi seguía sonriéndole apenado a Keiichi, a modo de disculpa.

Los misterios de antes ya no eran importantes, por lo que hacía mejor en concentrarse en su vida y olvidar los pasos de un ser invisible, por lo que se acercó un poco más a Satoshi y le sonrió, antes de unirse a la comitiva de bienvenida para Maebara Keiichi.

-Fin-

**Notas: **Este es el último tema de esta tabla de 30vicios. Al comienzo fue sólo un reto auto impuesto, pero al final me divertí mucho escribiendo estos drabbles/fics cortos. No puedo decir que me gustó el resultado de todos, pero hay más de uno que adoré.

En fin, siendo este el último quería agradecer a las personas que leyeron esto, ya fuese acá o en lj, y decirles que no me molestaría que me diesen su opinión. Sobra decir que las críticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas.

Hasta la próxima,

-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


End file.
